Steve the Demon (horror)
I sat alone in the forest listening to the peaceful sound of birds chirping. Everything around here flourished. It was beautiful and I came every morning to sit alone in awe and relax. This was the one place I felt safe. One night, as I was walking home I saw bright, yellow eyes staring at me in the dark. I thought nothing of it and decided that it was probably just a raccoon or something. The next morning, I went to the forest again, like usual. It was a bit hot outside, so I decided to dip my feet in the river. I could have sworn that I felt something touch my right foot, but nothing was there when I looked. It was probably just my imagination getting the best of me. When I decided it was time to leave, I saw a few words scratched in the dirt. They read “Don’t leave.” I was a bit alarmed at first, but after a while, I thought that someone was just playing a prank on me. That night, I couldn’t sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw those yellow eyes staring at me. This was starting to get on my nerves. I didn’t really think it was just some kind of coincidence anymore. I had trouble falling asleep that night, but eventually, sleep got the best of me. When I awoke in the morning, my bedroom window was shattered and written in blood were the words “Come back to the forest.” I didn’t know if I should stay here or listen to the note that was left for me. I felt sick from staring at the fresh blood covering my carpet, so I decided to leave anyways and listen to what the note was telling me. When I got there, it looked the same as it always did, but something was strange about it. I didn’t know what. I sat under a tree and fell asleep, I was tired from the lack of sleep I had gotten that night. When I woke up, it was dark. That’s not what concerned me, though. There was a ring of blood around me. Everything outside the “circle” was bloody and gruesome. I looked around and saw the heads of dead animals staring at me. Their eyes seemed to stare at me and they all has some kind of sick, evil grin on their faces. Guts and flesh dripped from trees, other than the one I had slept under. Jagged, broken bones had been scattered around the ground and would probably pierce the flesh of anyone who was unfortunate enough to step on them. The sight of this made me want to puke, but I somehow managed to hold it down. Someone then came out of the shadows to greet me. Whatever it was, it wasn’t human. It has a long neck, a tail with a jagged point at the end, horns, and bright yellow eyes. I realized that this was probably what I had seen in the bushes that one time. It grabbed my arm and whispered “Come with me.” It’s hands were cold, like death and fear itself. It’s grasp was firm as well, so I probably didn’t have any choice, anyways. I was too afraid to say anything, so for what seemed like forever, I just silently followed it. It must have been a dream or something, because I was somehow in my room once again, woken up from seemed like just a bad dream. My room still was the same, though. Written in blood, it still read, “Come back to the forest.” Was this really a dream? I wasn’t sure at this point. I walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat and I was surprised. Everywhere I looked, there was a few more blood-written words. The ones that caught my eye the most were the ones that read “Hurry back.” “It’s not safe here.” And “I’m always watching you.” I didn’t know what to do anymore. I threw myself on the ground and cried. I then heard scratching on my window. I looked up and found that the one who was scratching the window was that same thing I had seen last night. It broke the window and crawled in through the empty windowsill. There was nothing I could do except sit there. I had no weapons and I was too afraid to fight. The last thing I remember was it digging its claws into my chest while whispering, “It’s too late.” ##################################################################################### Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta